A Mother's Heart
by Streetwyse
Summary: "REVISED" Ever wonder how Merle became an orphan? Well I did and this is what I came up with. Told thru the eyes of a Cat-woman named Aurora, Merle's origins are finally told.
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: I know this has been said a million times, but I do not own any of the official Escaflowne characters or locations. They are the original works of the Tenkuu no Escaflowne creators. This story was written without their permission, but I hope that they don't mind me using the information. I promise that I am not trying to make any profit with this; it is only my idea of how things went before Merle was found and brought to Fanelia by Balgus, with a few slight variations. The only characters that are mine are Aurora, T'shirr, their Clan, and anyone else not mentioned in Tenkuu no Escaflowne. Thank you. Please enjoy.  
  
A Mother's Heart  
  
The town square was quiet in the predawn hours of that morning, as it was most days. The majority of the townspeople were still asleep and would not rise for several hours to come. Those that were awake were either thieves or soldiers on their nightly rounds, and soon these too would turn in so that the rest could occupy the daylight hours. Then, when they had made their own rounds, these would sleep and the endless cycle would begin again like so many times before.  
  
This tranquil silence was suddenly shattered by cries of pain that were heard clear across the town. These cries were filled with an intense and sudden mixture of emotions; pain, anguish, and struggle all rolled into one, single plea. The emotions were obvious, but the cries went totally unnoticed by the townspeople, awake or not. They knew what it was and it was of no concern to them.  
  
These were the cries of a woman, laying somewhere in one of the buildings that lined the town square of Irini. The cries of a woman fighting to end her pain and the struggle that came with it. These were the cries of a woman attempting to give birth.  
  
Pain gripped my entire body in a way that I had never thought possible. Every inch of flesh and bone was aching and sore from the long night that I had endured. I wanted nothing more than to stop and rest from this struggle, but it wasn't possible. All I could do was keep fighting and pushing, even beyond exhaustion if I had to.  
  
"That's it, dear. Just keep pushing a little harder. You're doing fine. Keep going," a voice, which I knew to be the midwife even in my present state, encouraged me gently.  
  
Those were among the many words of encouragement that she had offered to me during this entire event, always in the same tone and with the same message. She was trying to comfort me in this, doing as she had done with so many others before me and what she would do with many more to come. Little of this registered in my mind however, which was more focused on the task of pushing hard and breathing in time.  
  
This was the way things had been since the afternoon before, when T'shirr and I, along with our ten companions, had arrived that day in the town of Irini. It wasn't a very large place, as some went, but it was prosperous enough and there were many species that made their home there. A fact that had been in our favor, considering the luck that we had been having.  
  
We had been on the road for many weeks that season, moving from one town to the next, trying to find work and a suitable place to settle before the seasons switched on us yet again. So far, we had found nothing. Every time we came to village or town, we were either driven away upon sight or allowed to stay for only a day or so before the townspeople sent us on our way.  
  
This behavior came from the fear and distrust that most Humans hold against bestial species; Cats and others like us. It comes from the fact that sometimes, Cats and other Beast People will attack Humans and it is seen as intentional hostility, when in reality, it really isn't. At least, most of the time. The only real time that any Cat, Wolf, or such attacks are when strangers who show them no respect threatens their families, homes, or both. When that happens, then they will fight to the death if needed. Which is most often the situation. Even if this is the standard case however, I am sorry to admit that it is not always the only one.  
  
There are those among Beast People who feel a certain animosity against Humans and their ways, and they will attack any Human that they come across, whether that person meant them harm or not. The true reasons for this malice are not always clear, but I suppose that it's just a reflection of what humanity feels towards our kind most of the time. It's strange that things are like that, but they are and one can only live with it.  
  
Unfortunately, as the old rules suggest, misinformation and the ways of the few can cause trouble for the many. Because of the few who intentionally choose to fight with Humans and the lies that are spread about the battles, the majority of us are blamed for the trouble the former caused and have to live with the consequences of their actions. It really isn't fair, but I suppose that's life for you. Someone is bound to suffer in some way, whether they deserve it or not.  
  
Which was how life was for our little group. Unlike others of our kind, who lived their lives hidden deep within ancient forests, we were nomads. We moved from place to place, earning a living where we could and then going onto the next when there was nothing left to do. We never stayed in one area for too long, except for the winter months, when the roads were too cold for even Beast People to travel. Then we would stay where we could, though rarely under friendly conditions, and wait for the seasons to change in the endless cycle.  
  
It wasn't the easiest way of life and one that we did not relish, but it was the only one that was open to us. We were but a few; the remnants of a once proud Clan that had been killed off years before and we had no where else to go. Our numbers were too few to claim a new territory and we had no idea where we could find others of our kind, even after all this time.  
  
Things weren't always this way though. At one time, when I had been a very young kitten of three summers and most of my companions close to the same, we too had lived in a place called the Verdant Forest. We were a peaceful Clan and rarely ventured from our woodland home except in times of need. There was no need for trade, as the forest provided everything that we needed. The few Humans that lived near and in the forest were on good terms with the Clan and each left the other alone. Though I was still young, life seemed to be perfect in my eyes and it was the same for all my Clan. But, as fate would have it, what seems like paradise is never meant to last long.  
  
The exact details are too fuzzy for me and most of the others to remember, but I do know that one-day, out of the blue, our Clan had been attacked. I really don't know who came, probably bandits or hunters that were probably driven by greed over something. They struck without mercy and most of the Clan was killed off. Only a few, about 20 or so out of nearly 130 from what I was told, which included my mother and myself, managed to escape and after that, we had been nomads. We would spend the years to come wandering from land to land, just trying to stay alive.  
  
Then we had come to Irini. It was a small town in the region of a kingdom called Fanelia. The kingdom itself was not very large compared to some of the other countries, such as Austoria. But I think that the hospitality there was better than what we had received in other regions the past few weeks.  
  
The people of Irini, who were used to Beast People because of the many types that lived in the surrounding areas, didn't try to turn us away on arrival as so many others had done. Our arrival was marked by them with little interest and then went about their own business. A few offered us directions and possible jobs when we asked, but otherwise, we were left alone.  
  
This was something that our group was both grateful and surprised about. In all our travels, we had never received a reception like this. It seemed like a blessing and that perhaps, for once, that our luck was changing for the better. For some of my traveling companions though, like gray-furred Dagger, who was always suspected Humans of some kind of trickery, such things were unnerving and meant to be questioned.  
  
He, along with two other males named Quinn and Shards, began to question our initial reception just a few minutes after arrival. Even in a town like Irini where we were received so calmly by most and with only a few polite if not disgusted glances, how could we trust people who acted so cool toward Cats? What if they had planned some kind of trap and were going to either kill or send us into slavery?  
  
I suppose from all that we had been through in our lives, such fears could be well founded. Experience had taught all of us to be wary of certain things, including the three youngsters, Candor, Vesper, and Willow. Bad fates befell those who were too naïve to know when there was possible danger. This was something we all knew, but a fact that most of us were a little too annoyed to admit at this point. We were having a change of luck for once and weren't in the mood to jinx it.  
  
So these questions and others like them were enough to get these three and couple of the others a little bit on edge. They were all ready to pack up again and find another town. This one just seemed too good to be true, they said. The rest of us were going to argue some sense into them and they with us, but we never got the chance. It was about this time that the contractions started and I went into the early stages of labor.  
  
I had been heavy with child for several months at this point and the time was growing ever closer. This had been another reason for us to find a suitable place to settle for the next few months. There were two mothers in our group, Argent and Welkin. They were experienced and both agreed, in fact everyone did, even Dagger, that when the time came, I needed to be somewhere where I could have my baby in peace. In their opinion, the best place for that would be in a town or village where I could be attended by an experienced midwife, just as they had been, despite what they were in Human eyes, and where I could recover until my baby was old enough to travel with us when we moved on.  
  
So when my contractions started and I collapsed in pain, that was exactly where they took me. Whatever petty disagreements we had, the others agreed that it would have to wait. Concern for me and my unborn child came first. So it was off to the nearest midwife we could find.  
  
Which leads me to where I am now. I am Aurora, a Cat-woman of the now splintered Verdant Forest Clan who is barely into her 20th year and expecting her first child. I have been labor all through the night, laying on a bed in the midwife's cottage, with her, her apprentice, and my mate standing over or about me. They keep offering encouragement, telling me that I'm doing fine and that it will soon be over.  
  
Somewhere nearby, outside of the cottage, I knew that the others were doing the same. When we had arrived at the midwife's cottage, they had been asked politely but firmly to wait elsewhere. She wanted as few distractions as possible until I had delivered. So while I lay there, the rest were off somewhere in the village, waiting for news of me and the child.  
  
The midwife and her apprentice that I had been brought to were both human; one in her late 50's but still fit enough to continue her work for decades to come, and a young girl in her teenage years, who had many decades of learning all the secrets her mistress already knew ahead of her. When I had first been brought to them, the elder had offered no objections to what I was, though others would have in her case and even in a place such as this. I was simply a mother in labor in her eyes and that was all that counted. Her apprentice had eyed me uncertainly upon arrival, but said nothing against her mistress's decision.  
  
Now, the pain was growing more intense and wracking my body even worse than before. The midwife had given me some kind of herbal drink as soon as I was settled that was supposed to have eased the pain, but I couldn't tell whether it was working or not. It kept coming at me in wave after seemingly endless wave as I continued to push at her urgings and the rest tended to whatever needs I had, even if I didn't recognize them myself.  
  
Then, at last, I heard the wails that were the payment for my efforts. I could feel as the infant that I had carried for so many months slipped from me and into the world beyond. As its cries instead of my own filled the room, I breathed a sigh of relief, and I finally let myself relax. I fell back on the pillow in utter exhaustion, trying to ease my sore body as best I could and to catch my breath.  
  
A pair of shadows fell over me as I did. They were that of T'shirr, my mate, and the midwife apprentice who had helped in my delivery. The apprentice's name escaped me at the moment, but it was something like Claire or Celeste. Her mistress and the elder midwife, a woman named Sofia, was nowhere to be seen. But I could hear her humming somewhere nearby, with the infant still crying from the same direction.  
  
The apprentice began to fuss over me anew once the delivery was done with and her mistress was off tending other chores. She began mopping the sweat from my brow with a small cloth, trying to dry it some. For a moment, with all her fuss and chatter, she reminded me of a mother bird, trying to make everything right in her nest. I kept my gaze on her for a moment, and then my attention shifted to T'shirr.  
  
T'shirr only knelt by my bedside, looking down at me fondly. Unlike the apprentice, he was silent and offered the comfort that comes only from love. He smiled at me, one paw holding my own and the other gently pushing the sweat-drenched hair out of my eyes, totally ignoring the apprentice's protests that he should let me be. I looked back up at him, trying to return the smile, but only managed a small resemblance. I was too tired to do much else; the delivery had seriously drained me and it would be a little while before I was good for anything.  
  
"You did fine, love. Just rest," nodded T'shirr, almost as if he were catching my thoughts, an event that seemed to have happened since before our Choosing.  
  
"Where's.the.baby?" I managed to pant.  
  
"Right here and doing well, my dear. A fine, healthy girl and with not a sign to show otherwise," said Sofia proudly.  
  
While T'shirr and the apprentice had seen to my needs, she had moved off with the screaming infant. She had probably gone to clean it and then wrap it in a swaddling blanket. Now she was standing just a little distance from the bed, holding a small bundle in her arms.  
  
As tired as I was, a maternal instinct suddenly swelled within me and I had an urge to see my firstborn child and daughter for myself, to be sure that she was all right. I tried to bring myself to sit upright on the bed, but it was of little use. Both my exhaustion and T'shirr forced me down again in a few heartbeats.  
  
"Easy there, dear. You best listen to your husband there and rest. He may be male and know nothing of birthing, but at least he's right about this: you need rest. It wasn't the easiest thing on Gaea that you just did and every mother on this world would agree with me on that. There'll be time enough for you to mother this little one properly once you've gotten your strength back," Sofia chided gently.  
  
She came closer nonetheless; her experience leading her to know the behaviors of young and new mothers, despite what she or anyone else said to them. Going to the other side of my bed, she held the bundle out for me to see. I held my breath as I took my first look at the infant.  
  
It may have been the fact that this was my offspring and not another's, but to me, this was the most beautiful child that I had ever seen. As the midwife claimed, it was a girl, sleeping soundly and quietly in the woman's arms, despite the loud, demanding cries that she had given only a few short moments before. As I looked her over, she looked to be perfect in every way.  
  
At a single glance, I knew that she took most of her physical features from her father. Her fur was a light brown that would probably deepen into tan when she grew older with dark brown stripes, like his, and there was what I believed to be a puff of white fur on one small wrist that clutched the swaddling blanket. The only thing that I could see she didn't get from her father was her hair. T'shirr's hair was streaked shafts of gray-black that stood out greatly against his light fur. Hers was a light colored pink that covered a pair of small dark ears that peeked out shyly and which blended easily with her fur. This, she received from me, to a certain degree.  
  
Unlike the infant's, my hair wasn't pink. It was a shade of ruby-copper that fell past my ears and a good distance down my back, an unusual style for my kind since most females kept their hair shoulder-length. Normally I kept it tied in a braid, but at the moment, it was simply laid about me in a tangled bunch, drenched in sweat like the rest of me. It blended well enough with my solid, dark, nearly blackened gray fur and the few lighter stripes that crisscrossed my face and arms.  
  
Rising, T'shirr leaned across the bed and held out his arms to Sofia, so that he could hold our daughter for himself. For a moment, his silent request only received a dubious look from Sofia, who kept the sleeping infant in her own arms. From her expression, it wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking.  
  
In her eyes, I could tell that Sofia had a low opinion of men, even fathers, when it came to them being present for a birthing. When we had first arrived the afternoon before, she had barely admitted T'shirr to be present while I was in labor. But due to my oncoming contractions and the impending birth, there had been little time to argue and so T'shirr had been allowed to stay when the rest had been sent away. For which I was grateful, for more than one reason. In my times of need, T'shirr had always been a kind of strength and comfort to me. I guess it's rather silly to believe such a thing, but, when you're in love, it makes sense to at least you.  
  
Now she was looking at my mate as if he were crazy for wanting to hold the newborn. She kept her eye on him for a moment longer, then glanced at me for an answer. I nodded weakly, wanting father and child to be together. That was enough for Sofia; I suppose that if it were all right with the mother, she was willing to agree with it. Though I could still see the skeptical stare in her eyes, she gently transferred the bundle from her arms and into T'shirr's. With a gentleness of his own, T'shirr shifted the baby into a comfortable position for them both and then resettled beside my bed. He positioned himself so that I could see her as well.  
  
"She's beautiful, Aurora. Just like her mother," he said with quiet pride.  
  
I suppose that was what he said or something along those lines, but I was never sure. While he was reclaiming his seat, I had drifted off to sleep. The long hours of labor and my own exhaustion had finally caught up with me. I was in a deep slumber that no sound penetrated and from which I wouldn't awaken for several hours to come. **************** Her name was Zeal, and she had been born on Orange, 30th Moon in the town of Irini, within the kingdom of Fanelia. She was the firstborn daughter of T'shirr and Aurora of the Verdant Forest Clan. She was fully recognized and accepted by our companions and according to the midwife who had delivered her, was in perfect health.  
  
This ran over and over through my mind as I gently groomed Zeal. Now living her seventh day, she was already stronger and growing steadily. She showed no signs of sickness or weakness that were sometimes found among the young of my kind at this age and would probably grow without such problems in the future.  
  
As I finished grooming Zeal's cheek, I found it a little amusing to think that though she had been alive for seven days, she had only been Zeal for two of those. Choosing our daughter's name was a little more difficult than I had expected. T'shirr and I had considered many things during the last few months of my pregnancy; names for either a male or a female kitten, perhaps even both. During that time, we must have come up with at least a dozen or more for both sides. At the time of their consideration, those names had seemed reasonable enough. But now that the baby was finally born, whatever charm they held before was gone.  
  
After discarding the ones we had already considered and then those offered by Dagger and the others, T'shirr and I were at a loss. Our daughter needed a name, but, like all parents, we wanted to be sure that we picked just the right one. One that would express the person she might become. We just hadn't found the one that suited her yet.  
  
In the end, it was really Sofia who named our daughter, though quite indirectly and by accident. It was on our daughter's fifth day of life that things were set in motion. Just as from the moment of her birth, she was crying for something. Mostly, it was to be changed or to be fed. Other times, it was to be held, while others, no one was ever sure but her.  
  
This was normal infant behavior and so there was no reason to be concerned. I suppose like all new parents however, T'shirr and I were more than a little stressed and exhausted by our newborn's constant needs. During the day, while T'shirr went to help the others with whatever odd jobs they managed to find, and I would, with Sofia's help, care for our child. Then, at night, we would take shifts. He would take one and then I would take another and so on and so on.  
  
That day had been like any other up to this point. T'shirr was working in a farmer's field a few miles outside of town with Dagger, Quinn, and a grizzled old male who dated from the old days of our Clan known as Brand. They had been hired to help tend the new crops; first by planting and then later to harvest when the time came. The others were scattered around Irini, each with whatever jobs they had managed to take.  
  
I had finished helping Claire to clean one of the upper quarters and was resting in the spare room that I had been using since the delivery. My strength had nearly returned to full potential by this time and I was feeling much better than I had only a few days before.  
  
On that particular day, the child had been fussier than she had been up to that point and was refusing to settle down. I tried everything that I knew and then what I had been taught, right from nursing to changing her soiled wrappings, even singing to her. None of it seemed to work. Her crying only intensified.  
  
When I was finally at my wits' end, I had looked at Sofia in pure confusion. I had no idea what my child wanted or needed. I'd already done everything that was usually necessary to calm her. But this time it just wasn't working.  
  
"It's all right, dear. All babes do this when they want the world to hear them. This child's got a real thirst for life like any other. She just wants everyone to know her zeal," Sofia had laughed, giving me a comforting pat," Just let her finish what she wants and she'll be quiet soon enough."  
  
And it was with those words that Sofia's named our daughter. Zeal, meaning a passion or spirit, which was exactly the kind of thing T'shirr and I wanted our child's name to express. Which is how she was named and it was a name that everyone could agree with.  
  
During the days following Zeal's birth, she and I remained at Sofia's cottage. T'shirr was allowed to remain as well, but he came only at night to eat the evening meal with us and then sleep. He was always gone by the next morning. Since I had been so drained after the delivery, she had been willing to allow us to stay there until I regained some of my strength. She also helped me to care for Zeal, showing me a few tricks she had learned over the years that not even Argent and Welkin knew.  
  
In return for this sudden kindness, I had started to help Sofia and her apprentice, who's name turned out to be Claire and not Celeste after all, with cleaning and cooking. At first, they were a little against this. In their opinion, especially young Claire who was still nervous about patients, that I shouldn't have been doing much too soon. I needed my rest, they would say, and should therefore be in bed. I was insistent about wanting to repay them however and if there's one thing that I've always been, it's stubborn. So I wasn't about to back down, no matter what they said, and they in turn did the same.  
  
Things were stuck between us on that for a day or so, but eventually, we managed to compromise. I was able to help, but not too much. Just a little sweeping and dusting in the kitchen and helping to cook a meal every now and then. The rest of the time, I was to be resting or tending to my child.  
  
That was how things went for the next week. By now, life had settled into a routine for everyone. The people of Irini now accepted us as a normal part of life, so we had no troubles and could about our own business. The others worked and earned their keep. I too worked, trying to keep up with the growing demands of my child.  
  
Zeal was now into her second week of life and steadily becoming more and more demanding. She required more feedings and more attention in every way. Both T'shirr and I were starting to become stressed with this; at times we were both snappish from the constant waking in the middle of the night to feed or change Zeal and the lack of sleep and were hardly approachable, even with each other.  
  
It offended some our friends, but not all of them. They knew that this was to be expected, as they were quick to tell us. As first time parents, we weren't completely familiar with the trials and pains that came with having children. Now we just had to learn like every parent had to, whether we liked it or not.  
  
I had just finished with one of those trials one afternoon when things started to go wrong. Zeal, feeling stubborn for some reason that day, had resisted my attempts to put her down for a nap. I had spent at least an hour singing lullabies and rocking her before she had finally relented and fell asleep.  
  
With her finally resting, I put her in the cradle in the front room that Sofia had loaned me. I watched her for a moment, surprised at how peaceful she could be at times like this. Stroking a stray lock of hair from her face, I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"What do we have here? A beast away from its master?" a voice scowled with disgust.  
  
Startled, I turned to see who had come in. In the doorway, to my surprise, there stood a man. With attention focused on Zeal, I hadn't heard him come in. Now that I saw him, I was wishing that I had.  
  
From first glance, I could tell that this was no peasant or traveling peddler that usually came to Sofia. His garbs of blue and red silk were too fine for that. He was also too well groomed to be anything less than a merchant or at least lord of some kind with the way his black hair was slicked back and tied in a horse's tail with a red tie that matched his vest and trousers.  
  
Something about this man made me feel uneasy. It wasn't the way one felt around ordinary strangers that were met through friends or on the street. It was the kind that made your stomach churn.  
  
Even so, I asked him politely," Please excuse me for not answering the door, sir. I didn't hear you knock. Is there something I could do for you or do wish to speak with Midwife Sofia?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead, his eyes swept over me and then down at the cradle where Zeal slept. There was something in his eyes when he saw her that nearly made my heart stop. Out of instinct I suppose, I reached over and snatched my daughter out it, holding her out of his sight. She wailed in protest and I took a quick moment to soothe her, keeping my back to him the entire time. I looked back at the man out of the corner of my eye after a moment, who watching the entire action with a renewed expression of disgust.  
  
He moved a few steps to the side, until he was in full view again. For a moment, our eyes locked and I could see part of the level that his disgust for us sunk to. In my life, I have met and seen countless Humans who hold my kind in complete contempt. They see us as little more than animals themselves, and believe that we are meant to be treated with even less respect than that. That I was used to, but there was just something in this man's eyes that made my blood freeze.  
  
We both stood there fixed for a moment; me trapped in his gaze and him enjoying the power he seemed to hold over. It seemed like we stood there forever, until a familiar voice broke the trance.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" Sofia said from somewhere.  
  
I was never so grateful to see anyone in my entire life. As soon as he heard her voice, the man lost interest in me and immediately turned to Sofia. I looked in the same direction, though I made sure that I gazed at Sofia alone. She stood in the doorway to her storeroom, where she kept the assortment of herbs and medicines she used in her trade. The expression on her face was the same cheery smile that she always wore, while in her eyes I could just barely detect a touch of distrust aimed at our guest.  
  
The man looked as if he were surprised to see her and said nothing for a moment. Then a smile crossed his face as he bowed to her as mistress of the house. The smile itself held no meaning; it was hollow, one of those that meant not cheer or happiness, but deceit.  
  
Sofia nodded into return to be polite, but I don't think she bought the man's smile anymore than I did. Stepping away from the storeroom, she placed herself between the man and us. There was no change in his face when she did, which only helped to unsettle me even more.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" she repeated.  
  
"I can't believe that someone of your supposed prestige would allow this kind of vermin in your home, Midwife. Or do you keep her and that bratling she's holding as pets?" the man said, jerking a finger at Zeal and myself; if I hadn't been so disturbed by this man's presence I know that I would have hissed at him as I would any other if they had said something like that.  
  
"No, she's one of my patients and I won't have you upsetting her or the child. Now, say what you need and be off with you," Sofia answered evenly.  
  
"I came to see if it would be possible for an acquaintance of mine to lodge his sister here who is due to have her child soon, since I have heard that you are the best midwife to be found within a week's travel of their home. But now that I see you allow this vermin in your home," he said, gesturing at me and Zeal," I think that I search elsewhere. I'm sure that my acquaintance would prefer his sister's child to be born in a more wholesome environment than this."  
  
"If your acquaintance and his sister hold the same kind of convictions as you, then I think that would be best. Good day to you, sir," Sofia replied, her tone completely neutral.  
  
"As you wish, Midwife," the man said with a mock bow.  
  
He headed to the front door without another word. Before he left though, the man cast one last glance at me and once again my blood seemed to freeze. He held it for a moment longer, then sneered and left.  
  
I stood where I was for a moment longer, trying to collect myself. Despite the stranger's departure, the uneasiness that he had given me still lingered and it was hard to shake from my mind.  
  
"What's wrong, Aurora?" asked Sofia, noticing my uneasiness.  
  
"I just have a bad feeling about that man," I answered quietly, finally gathering my wits and setting Zeal back in her cradle.  
  
"That's not surprising, dear. People like that give everyone bad feelings. But don't let it bother you; he won't be back and we can just forget we ever met the likes of him," Sofia said.  
  
Her tone indicated that to her the matter was ended and I only nodded in response. But despite what Sofia said, I wasn't too certain. I wanted to believe that we had seen the last of that man and what the hatred he held represented and that things would be fine, but part of me knew better. Something inside told me that this wasn't over yet. That man may not return in person, but something of him would and when it did, trouble was sure to follow. **************** Things were settled down again after that and were quiet for the next few weeks. Everyone kept to the routine that we had fallen into since our arrival. T'shirr and the other males would work out in the fields alongside the farmers or doing whatever odd jobs they found. The females cared for their young, including myself, and did what they could until the others returned.  
  
At times, when I was alone or tending to Zeal, my thoughts would wander back to the man. For some reason, I couldn't shake the look in his eyes from my mind. It haunted me, intruding where it was least wanted.  
  
I didn't tell anyone about how I felt, even T'shirr. Friends or not, I knew that they would have considered it foolishness to worry about nothing, even Dagger. They would have told me to forget it as Sofia had, that there were other things to worry about.  
  
I knew that they would have been right and that I should put him out of my mind. But I couldn't. The feeling of dread that the stranger had left just wouldn't leave me. So I was stuck thinking about it, especially when I didn't want to.  
  
Somehow though, I managed to get through my days without appearing out of the norm. I went about my day to day life; talking with Argent and Welkin then with Claire when we were alone, letting the three youngsters get to know Zeal, and so. I think at times T'shirr might have guessed that something was wrong, since he knew me better at times than I knew myself, but he never said anything. Only a glance every now and then.  
  
It was in these following weeks that I found that perhaps sometimes it's better to listen one's own instincts than what others might say. It was afternoon and Sofia, Claire, and I were settling down to cook the evening meal. Zeal was asleep in her cradle and T'shirr was due to join us once he finished in the fields.  
  
I was setting the table while Claire tended to the vegetable stew that Sofa had started. Sofia herself was in another one her storerooms, searching for spices to help add flavor to the stew. When she found what she wanted and had given it to Claire, she came to help me.  
  
"I still want to thank you for putting up with us for so long, Sofia. I've been well for weeks now and you're still letting us stay here," I said to her.  
  
"Don't thank me, dear. I've come to enjoy your company and those other two friends of yours, and I think young Claire has too. It helps to have someone younger around sometimes, to help liven things up," Sofia smiled.  
  
Those words certainly left me speechless. I wasn't sure if she were saying that to be nice, sincere, or simply joking. I was sure that she had done this for many other young mothers who had no real home of their own and would continue to do so for years to come. But after spending all these weeks with her, I was trusted that she was sincere.  
  
I was about to answer when something thudded and then screamed from outside. We all looked up at the sound, startled and surprised. Both Claire and I started for the door, to see what the problem was, but before we had taken a few steps Sofia stopped us.  
  
"Go on and finish what you doing, dears. I'll see what's going on," she said, heading to a window.  
  
Claire and I looked at one another, shrugged, and went back to what we were doing. Our gaze never left Sofia's back though. We watched as she went a window and opened the drapes a crack, using that to peer out into the street. I could immediately sense a change in the atmosphere as her back slowly tensed up.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked, panic slowly creeping over me.  
  
Sofia remained silent. She continued to look out the window, keeping the drape open only a slit so that she alone could see what was happening outside. Claire and I stood there for a moment, not sure what we should do.  
  
"Aurora," Sofia said softly, her gaze never leaving the slit," Go get Zeal. Now."  
  
At first, I stood there, a little dazed by her order. But when she repeated it, more firmly than before, I obeyed. I left her and Claire standing at the window, Sofia still peering out the slit in the curtain.  
  
Going to Zeal's cradle, I found her asleep. I had put her down only a short time before for her nap and I was almost tempted to let her sleep on. But I forced that down and reached in, picking up my daughter with gentle arms. I was thankful that she didn't awaken.  
  
When I came back, Sofia had left her post at the window. Her expression was grim and uncertain, something that I had never seen in the midwife before. She looked first at her apprentice and then at me.  
  
"Mistress Sofia?" Claire asked uncertainly.  
  
The midwife waved her hand, silently forbidding any more questions that might have followed. Claire's own gaze was growing as worried as mine was but she obeyed.  
  
"Listen to me. This is no time to be asking questions or arguing with me," Sofia began," I want both of you to take the back way out of here. Start running as soon as you're out the door and don't stop until this place is far behind you."  
  
Claire and I looked at each other in surprise, then back to Sofia. We were to leave her behind, alone against whatever was going on beyond our door? But why? What could be happening that could frighten her so?  
  
"But why? We can't just leave you if there's trouble, Mistress Sofia. If there is, please, come with us," protested Claire.  
  
"Hush girl. I told you that this is no time to argue or ask questions. You have to go and now, before it's too late," snapped Sofia.  
  
Before we could protest any further, Sofia was already pushing us toward the back door. For a woman of her years, she was amazingly fit and had no trouble doing so. In a matter of seconds Claire and I were out on the street, with the door slamming shut behind us. Both of us were ready to return despite what Sofia had said to find the problem but there was no need once we were out. What we found outside was more than enough for an answer and certainly not what we had expected.  
  
Smoke was rising from the roofs overhead and there were the sounds of battle somewhere nearby in the streets. Around the corner, we could make out the shapes of people that I recognized from my trips to the market square and when Claire had introduced me. They were running, most looking as if they were unsure of where they were supposed to go. Behind some, I heard hear the slice of steel being drawn and saw the forms of men who chased them.  
  
"Bandits," Claire whispered when they saw the same thing.  
  
I could say nothing. I only looked out onto the main street as she did, still trying to understand what was happening. It made sense after a moment. Irini was being attacked, right out of the blue, by bandits. Just like what had happened to my own home several years before.  
  
"So this what Mistress Sofia was so worried about. Let's go, Aurora. We can't disappoint her, can we?" Claire said as bravely as she could though I heard some strain in her voice.  
  
I nodded and we turned to head down the street, out of town. It impressed me that the girl, just a few years younger than myself, could act so brave and obedient with this kind of danger around us. Others in her case would have insisted that we go back and drag Sofia out to be bring her with us if needed in this kind of situation. Or they would have simply run away and hid without giving me, Zeal, or anyone a second thought. But not this one.  
  
She held firm for whatever reason to what she had been told. So we headed down the street, trying to keep as discreet as possible. Part of me was uncertain of what we were doing. I worried for T'shirr and our friends with these attackers around. I as nearly tempted to leave Claire and go search of them alone. But I stayed and kept going anyhow, praying to whatever forces there were that they would survive this.  
  
All around us, we could hear the continuing sounds of homes being looted and the owners fighting back against their attackers. It was hard to ignore and hard to admit that there was really nothing that we could do as we hurried on. Neither of us carried weapons and against bandits, we would stand little chance if we tried to fight back. Then there was also Zeal to consider, who was still asleep in my arms. We both knew what would happen if we stayed to fight with her in tow. She would easily be killed and that was something I would not risk, no matter what.  
  
I don't know how far we had gotten, but it wasn't very far. During that time, Claire stayed ahead of me, leading the way. I followed close beside her, holding Zeal and keeping my senses on full alert. On the way, something happened that separated us for good.  
  
The smoke from the burning homes had begun to gather even more thickly now as night fell. Most of it billowed skyward and over the forest. Some of it gathered in the streets, gathering like a thick choking fog. It was in this fog that I went one way and Claire went another way and by the time I noticed that I walked alone, it was too late. "Claire!" I screamed, searching desperately for my companion.  
  
It was no use. Whatever had happened to her, Claire was gone. Lost somewhere among the clouds of smoke and sounds of destruction. Possibly even searching for me as I did for her.  
  
I searched around blindly for someone that I knew, Human or Cat; a face that could offer me some kind of hope. But I saw none. Amidst the destruction, my child and I were utterly alone. All I could see around was smoke and death; people running for their lives or trying to save what was left of them.  
  
A scream to my right caught my attention as I stumbled past a building when I recognized it. Searching through the smoke, I could see Brand cornered near a building, fending off the attack of several bandits. He was desperate, retaliating against everything they threw at him. But it was of little use. In the end, he fell, the final blow that ended his life hidden once more when the smoke closed around them.  
  
My panic grew after that. Now I knew that these men were out for blood. It wasn't just Human they would destroy in this nightmare, it was everyone.  
  
I glanced back, trying to see if I could spot anyone else. While I did, something struck me from behind. Pain shooting between my shoulder blades, I pitched forward and landed in the street. In my stumble, I nearly lost hold of Zeal though I just managed to keep a grip on her. She felt the jolt as we landed on the stone however and started screaming just as we landed.  
  
Wishing to comfort her and for her to stop, I held Zeal close to me as I got to my knees. As I did, something struck me again. I managed to keep my balance by throwing one hand forward to catch my weight while the other held my daughter.  
  
Pain was still in my shoulders and back, I looked out of the corner of my eye to see what kept striking me. What I say was another man, one of the bandits. He was dressed like the others; tattered cloth with patches everywhere with pieces of miss-matched armor here and there.  
  
"So, the merchant was right. There are cat-rats in the pitiful excuse for a town," the man said quietly.  
  
He studied us for a moment. In his eyes, I could once again see the same level of disgust and hatred that I had seen in the other man who had come days before. But unlike before, he didn't hold the same kind of power over me as the first one did.  
  
Turning my head to have a clear view, I stared back at him, my own eyes reflecting the fear and rage that coursed through me. He seemed a little surprised at this, but said nothing. A sneer simply crossed his face. He raised his blade, keeping it to one side, as if he were trying to decide what to do with us. We remained that way for a moment longer, our eyes locked with one another.  
  
His words had hit something in me that set my mind whirling back on itself, in a way. What did he mean, 'the merchant was right'? It made no sense to me, though it somehow sounded familiar. I just didn't know what. My mind went through many things in the next few seconds, trying to recall what.  
  
Then I remembered the eyes. They were the same as the man who had come to Sofia's cottage weeks before. I had briefly forgotten about him until now, if not the dread. But now everything about him from our brief encounter rang true in my mind.  
  
So the man had been a merchant, one who hated my kind for whatever reason. A merchant who also dealt with cowardice bandits who felt the same way. A man who was now partly responsible for the death and destruction that went on around us and possibly even dead himself, if he had not met these men under the most favorable of circumstances.  
  
"Please, just leave us alone. Everyone. We haven't done anything to you," I said, trying to keep my courage up.  
  
"The likes of your kind don't belong on this world, beast. Now, die!" the man sneered simply as he suddenly raised his sword for what I knew would be the final blow.  
  
The next few seconds seemed to pass in slow motion. As I kneeled there on the ground, trying to shield my screaming child from the blow, the blade rose ever higher over its wielder's head. In the light of the blaze, it seemed to glow as if possessed by a soul and will of its own. Seeking only the destruction of others, innocent and cursed alike.  
  
Then, it came down for the killing blow. I could do nothing but lay there as it inched closer to ending my life and that of my daughter. But the end never came; at least, not in the way that I would have expected.  
  
A roar of outrage suddenly erupted from somewhere within the smoke, and for a brief moment, it rose above the din of Irini's destruction. Following that, a shadow came between us and death, and I heard the sickening slice of steel cutting through flesh.  
  
Another roar of pain echoed in my ears and I recognized it for what it was. I watched in horror as T'shirr staggered under the weight the blow, but didn't fall. Though I don't know how, he ignored whatever pain he had to be feeling and growled at the man.  
  
"The only beast here is you, and those who attack others who've done you no harm," he snarled at the bandit, who was positioning his sword between T'shirr and himself, preparing for another chance to strike.  
  
The man didn't respond. He only kept his eye on T'shirr and his sword between them. T'shirr had his back to me, so I couldn't see his face. But I watched as his back tensed with rage and anticipation. Like the man, he was ready another chance to strike.  
  
For a moment, the two remained frozen, seeming as if time had stopped for them. Their bodies poised for a battle that could never be. Then like lightning, the bandit struck. He whipped his blade out faster than I would have thought possible, aiming for T'shirr's chest.  
  
As surprised as I was, T'shirr somehow managed to avoid the blow. He dodged to the side just as the blade came down on where he had just been. It struck the stone with a sharp scrape, sparks flying up from the force of the blow.  
  
T'shirr rolled to the side, his back still to me. He snarled once and then took a brief second to gather himself. With as much force as he could muster, he then returned the gesture and leapt at the bandit. So began the dance of battle.  
  
It would have made sense for me to leave at this point, to put as much distance between the fight and myself. But I remained where I was. I couldn't leave T'shirr like that, no matter what.  
  
As they continued to battle, I saw something of my mate that I had never thought possible. I had known T'shirr my entire life, and in all that time, I had never seen him act like this. He had always been so quiet and gentle, never raising voice nor claw even in anger. But now, in these few frenzied seconds, I saw an entirely different side to him.  
  
In a heartbeat, he was no longer the quiet, gentle person that I had known for so long. He had become like an enraged beast, cornered and trapped. As he fought the man back, forcing him away and into the blaze, I glimpsed what was truly the beast within.  
  
He snarled and leapt at the man, who retaliated with his own determination and fear. Each received wounds from the other, but they hardly seemed to notice. They only continued on in that endless dance of strike and dodge. Taking another blow to his arm from the blade, T'shirr released one final bellow of fury and leapt at his opponent again. This time, there was no stopping him. His fury was beyond reason, beyond anything sensible for that to happen.  
  
He grabbed his opponent by the throat with both paws, cutting the man's breath short. His sword stopped in mid-strike as he fought to breathe. I heard a snarl escape T'shirr's throat as he did something I had never thought possible of him. Digging his claws into the man's throat, he did something that ended the fight then and there.  
  
The man let out one last strangled gurgle and collapsed at T'shirr's feet. His sword fell with a dull clatter that seemed as dead as its wielder. T'shirr stood there for a moment, his senses probably reclaiming control once more. He looked down at the man and seemed to realize what he had just done. Like before, he was frozen in place as if time had decided to pause its cycle for a moment. But as quickly as it came, the moment passed.  
  
Shaking his head, T'shirr shuffled away from the body. He glanced once over his shoulder into my eyes as he did and then collapsed into a heap just a few feet away from his former opponent. Almost instantly I was scrambling to feet and hurrying to his side. His back was still to me, so I couldn't see his face anymore than before.  
  
I reached out to touch his shoulder and turn him over a little bit, just to see how badly he was hurt. When I touched his fur, I could feel T'shirr shiver beneath my touch. My paw withdrew reflexively when that happened. Eyes still locked on his back, I was almost afraid to turn him, however gently, but something made me.  
  
My heart nearly stopped when I saw what had happened to T'shirr when I did. Several sword slashes crisscrossed his body. From each, blood was flowing slowly but steadily. Already it had soaked much of his fur and through his vest. They all seemed to be shallow cuts, but deep enough to have caused some sort of damage. But it was none of these that held my attention. It was the one across T'shirr's chest that did that.  
  
This wound was deep, running the length of T'shirr's chest from shoulder to shoulder. Blood slowly pooled out of the wound like the rest, running in streams down his side to the ground, where it was soaked into the soil. I could feel my stomach turning and twisting at the sight and of the scent, but I couldn't tear my gaze from T'shirr. I wanted to, but at the same time, I couldn't. My love for him was too great for me to do that.  
  
I forced myself to look away from T'shirr's chest and into his eyes. Pain was clearly written behind his normally calm gaze. Even in pain however, he still projected that aura of composure and peacefulness that I knew so well.  
  
"Oh T'shirr," I said, any other words I wanted to say refusing to come out.  
  
"Are you all right, love?" T'shirr asked.  
  
I don't which I felt more when he asked me that: surprise, admiration, or anger. Here he was, wounded and bleeding from more than a dozen gashes that covered his body, and he was asking if I were hurt. It touched me that he was so concerned, but at the same time it shocked me. He was seriously wounded and didn't even seem to notice.  
  
"Are you all right?" he repeated, actually pulling himself into a seating position.  
  
"I'm fine, T'shirr. We both are, thanks to you," I answered finally.  
  
Relief was visible in his eyes. The tension that had begun to settle in him again quickly vanished and he let himself settle onto his back again.  
  
"That's good to hear, love. As long as you're all right, then I can go in peace. I couldn't do otherwise," T'shirr said.  
  
"T'shirr, please, don't talk like that," I pleaded," You'll be all right. You'll see."  
  
"It's too late for me, love, and we both know it," T'shirr answered.  
  
Part of me wanted to scream at him, tell him that he wouldn't die like this. That there was still a chance for him to survive and for us to escape together. But the still rational part of my mind knew better. His wounds, especially the one across his chest, were too deep to be tended now and T'shirr had already lost a good deal of blood. It was only a matter of time before the inevitable happened.  
  
"I won't leave you," I swore fiercely.  
  
"We both know better than that, love. My time is now, but yours isn't. Take Zeal and escape from here. She still needs her mother," T'shirr said in that ever-calm voice.  
  
"But.," I began to protest.  
  
I stopped, looking once at my dying mate and then at the child I still clutched in my arms. She was no longer screaming, but whimpered constantly. In my panic over T'shirr, I had forgotten about her for a moment.  
  
Now my panic was for her. I held her close to me for a moment, trying to calm and soothe the fears from her. She was too young to understand what was happening, but the situation was enough to upset her anyway. Not that I could blame her.  
  
"She needs you, love. She deserves a chance to live past now and you're the only one who can give her that," T'shirr repeated.  
  
Still holding Zeal close to me, I looked down at T'shirr. He looked back, eyes filled with that ever-present sensible and tranquil light. Tears began to brim in my own, but I forced them back. There would be time for that later. But not now.  
  
"T'shirr," I said, nothing else coming to mind.  
  
"Remember love, I will always watch over you and Zeal. We'll be together again someday, you'll see. I'll be waiting for you until then," promised T'shirr weakly.  
  
I didn't know what to say to him. A thousand words came to mind, but all were caught in my throat and refused to let me speak. Nothing would come. All I could was take his paw into my own and hold onto it with all my soul. He squeezed with his familiar reassurance, but his once strong grip was already weakening in my own and he could barely hold on.  
  
We held paws a moment longer, as if trying to forever lock what we couldn't say into one, final gesture. Then the light faded from T'shirr's eyes and they closed in the sleep of death. More tears sprang into my own as his paw went limp and slid out of my own when my grip failed.  
  
"T'shirr!" I screamed, though I knew that it was in vain.  
  
He was gone and I stood alone. All around me, the confusion and chaos raged on. The grief and turmoil that I now felt was lost among that chaos; a single point in the world that no one else seemed to know or care about.  
  
I don't know how long I sat there, kneeling beside T'shirr's body and dwelling in the anguish that had overtaken me. It could have been a few seconds or it could have been hours. I don't know. But eventually, something snapped me out of it and I managed to return to the real world.  
  
The destruction seemed to have died down a little while I had grieved, but around me, I could still hear the sounds of battle and rage. Most of it was in the far distance, with only a few cries within at least 100 paces of me. My vision was blocked by thickening clouds of smoke that rose from the burning houses, so it was virtually impossible for me to see the exact locations.  
  
Not that I really cared much at the moment. Most of me was still in shock about everything that had happened; the attack, Sofia's orders, T'shirr's death. It was all happening so fast that I didn't know what to think.  
  
I don't know if it's rational to say this or not, but I suppose that somewhere, deep down inside of me, something remained in control. What it was, I don't know. But whatever it was, it knew what had to be done. And that was for us to escape.  
  
Under direction of that still sober part of me, I finally acted. Looking one last time at T'shirr's lifeless form, I rose to my feet. Zeal was still whimpering in my arms and I took a brief moment to comfort her. A moment that nearly cost us our lives.  
  
From somewhere, another sword erupted from the smoke. I was so involve with Zeal that I never knew that someone approached from behind. Chance alone saved us this time. The wielder, though aiming for my back, was somewhat blinded by the smoke and didn't know about the debris that littered the area behind me. When he charged forward, blade aimed at my back, he tripped over a stone that had been uprooted during the confusion. He fell forward, blade still in hand. As he went down, his sword sliced against the back of my arm. A yowl of surprise and pain escaped me as it cut into me skin.  
  
I looked back to see what had caused my injury and saw my would-be attack lying in the street, cursing at his ill luck. Hearing his voice was all the motivation that I needed. Without a second glance back, I ran into the smoke and away from him.  
  
The smoke clouded my vision, but I managed to somehow find my way to the northern part of town with no more attacks. The only escape that I saw was the forest that surrounded the northern edge of Irini. There, I might be able to find some refuge from the bandits who had begun to follow from somewhere behind me. Trying to pace myself, I still raced forward.  
  
How long it took me to reach the forest, I had no idea. I only kept running, the protests and anger of the men behind urging me on. When I finally reached the trees, I practically dived headlong into them. I kept going, racing into the darkness and stopping only once, when I reached a clump of bushes that lay at quarter mile or so into the forest.  
  
Crouching low among the bushes, I struggled to catch my breath and to clear my mind. Wrapped in her blankets, I clutched my child closer to me, listening to the forest around us. I could still hear the voices of the men, faint and far behind, but steadily growing stronger and closer. They would be upon us soon and then it would be over. Like my mate and the others, they would kill me and my daughter when they found us without a second thought.  
  
I would keep going for as long as I could, but I knew that I could not run forever, no matter how hard I tried or determined I was. Sooner or later, my strength would fail me in some way and then the men would have their chance. They would have us and finish what they had started in the village.  
  
"Oh T'shirr. T'shirr, I wish you were here to help. You would know how to lose these monsters," I whispered to myself.  
  
But as grief settled over me anew, I knew that that would never be. Nothing would ever bring T'shirr back to me; the one that had been my closest friend and playmate when we were children and then who had captured my heart as we neared maturity. We had taken vows at our Choosing, the ceremony that forever binds male and female together in life and in death, barely a year before. We had had a child just a few weeks ago; a daughter who echoed her father even in his death.  
  
It had seemed like we would have a lifetime together; to stand side by side, raising our family and seeing what the years to come would have to offer. Now that was shattered. We would never do any of this. T'shirr was gone forever and with him, the dreams of a life that would never be. Gone, in a heartbeat.  
  
It was Zeal who finally woke me from my second stupor. Still in my arms, she had finally fallen asleep from all the excitement and had started to shift about in her blanket. When I felt the movement, I snapped to attention again.  
  
There was no time for grief and I knew it, no matter how much I wanted to fall into a pit of it. The men were coming closer and I didn't have much time before they found my trail. If I wanted to stay ahead of them, I would have to keep going as far as I could.  
  
Getting to my feet again, I moved deeper into the forest. Things soon became a blur to me. At times I carried Zeal with both hands to steady her and at others, I used only one while the other pushed branches and further hanging debris from my path.  
  
Somewhere in my panic, I also managed to hide my trail. Partially at least. As I pushed forward, I tried not to break any branches or to disturb too much of the vegetation. Both of which would have been signs to the route I was taking.  
  
I really didn't know how long I had been running. Everything just seemed to go by in one endless motion. However long, exhaustion was finally taking a hold on me. I wasn't sure how long I had been running, but it had been an hour at least and during this time, I had taken no time to stop. I only kept running deeper into the forest; hoping and praying that I could find refuge somewhere.  
  
But it never came. This section of the forest was still young compared to other areas. Most of the trees were saplings or had only been growing there for about twenty years or so. They offered cover enough for me, but none of sufficient enough to hide in. The few trees that were large enough would have too obvious as hiding places and would offer little protection if the bandits decided to burn like they did the houses of Irini.  
  
I only kept running, trying to keep my mind as clear as I could under the circumstances and trying to figure how escape the ones who chased me. After all this time I could still hear them somewhere behind me. The distance between us kept changing every so often. For a while, there were close and then at other times they were almost too far behind for me to hear. But no matter what, they were always there.  
  
It seemed that no matter what I tried, these men would stop at nothing until we were dead. Part of me wondered why they had followed me this far. Could their hatred have been so deep, that they would pursue a Cat or any Beast until they were dead? Or was it just the thrill of the hunt itself that excited them into coming this far? Whichever it was, I had no idea.  
  
I could only keep running and hope I had the strength to keep going. But to what? I knew that I had to get away somehow and to save my child, that was my main priority. But once we were safe, what was I to do then? Where could I, a lone female with no Clan or friends but for the child I held, go?  
  
It was a question that I really didn't have time to think about, but one that kept pushing itself into my mind. It kept insisting, forcing me to think about it. At first, I resisted and kept my mind on trying to escape. But it eventually forced its way into place, keeping a firm hold on my mind.  
  
What was I going to do once we escaped this place, if we did at all? My mind kept asking. Where would we go? I could work and earn my keep, but we would always be in some kind of poverty. Others may help along the way, by giving us food and shelter from time to time. But we couldn't survive forever on the charity of others and that was not the kind of life that I wanted for Zeal to grow up in. She deserved better than that.  
  
When that came to mind, a new realization slowly began to take hold over me. I now understood what T'shirr had meant back in Irini. Everyone has a time in their life when they have to make a choice; one that can and will affect their lives and of those around them forever. T'shirr had made that choice when he gave his life to protect his mate and child. The same choice that Sofia had made when she had forced both Claire and myself out the back door of her cottage while she stayed behind to face whatever came. That had been their time. Now, it was mine.  
  
It didn't matter what happened to me, I would not let the hunters, the murderers of my T'shirr, Brand, possibly our companions and Sofia, and the others, find her. Somehow, I would find a way to save my child from their grasp. She would live past this night, even if I didn't. I would find a way.  
  
I looked at the child that I held in my arms. She was still asleep; completely unaware of the danger around us and undisturbed by the sounds of pursuit and my own hasty movements, for which I was grateful. It was surprising to me though that she could be asleep after all this, but I knew the longer the child was quiet, the more chance she would be overlooked by the men who pursued us. That would also increase her chance of surviving a little longer, until.until fate could provide someone who could protect her better than I could.  
  
Coming to a halt, I ducked into a thick patch of undergrowth. Hidden momentarily among the thorns and brambles, I had a moment to act. Quickly searching around me, I found a small tree hollow. It was near the base and not very deep, but it was well hidden in the brush and would be easily overlooked by all but the most experienced of trackers. Which was exactly what I was looking for.  
  
Kneeling closer to it, I gently placed my daughter down among the weeds. Moving quickly, I used my claws to rake up leaves and grasses into the hollow. I hastily piled them up; making a nest that would provide some protection against the ground and the cold. It took me less than a moment or so, but it felt like an eternity in my panic. When I was done, I picked up Zeal and looked down at her once again, tears beginning to form in my eyes.  
  
She was still asleep, making no movement except for her gentle breathing. She was at peace and totally innocent of what was about to happen.  
  
"May the fates protect you, little one, and may they be kinder to you than those men would be. No matter what happens or where your life leads, know that I will always love you and watch over you, just like your father will too," I whispered, hugging her to me once more.  
  
Then, with the gentleness that only a mother could possess, I placed my daughter in the hollow. Wrapped securely in the warmth of the blanket, she nestled down into the nest I had scrambled to make. The only response that she gave to me was a small sleepy mew and a gurgle, and then she was silent but for her breathing.  
  
I reached out to touch her one last time, but then pulled my hand back. As much as I wanted to stay, I knew that I could not. Time was precious and it could not be wasted. If I wanted to lead the men away before they reached here, then I would have to leave now and not look back. But before going, I did one last thing.  
  
Removing the nail file that I wore around my neck, I placed it on top of the blanket. It had been my mother's gift to me when I was young. Now it was my last gift to my daughter, so that, even if she never knew where the necklace had come from, at least she would always carry something of me with her. That something of me would be with her in life.  
  
Rising to my feet, I took one last look at Zeal. As she slept on, unconsciously grasping at the strap of my nail file with one small hand that had moved, I knew that I would never see her what kind of person she would become or where she go with her life. After this, we would never know the other's fate. Our ways would part on this night and never rejoin again.  
  
As this realization struck to my very core, I tore my gaze away from the sleeping infant. I ran, heading into the deep regions of the forest, knowing that soon, the men would find my trail and follow it to wherever I collapsed once I stopped bothering to hide it. Then, they would finish me, as they had done to the others. But whatever pain they caused me then wouldn't be as great as the pain I was feeling now, as I ran to my fate, forever leaving behind the most precious thing that remained in my life. 


	2. Aftermath

Several hours later, when the sun slowly crept over the forest, a demanding wail broke across the morning silence. It was not that of an animal or a man, but of something much simpler and still more complex. It was that of a child; lost and alone, it had awoken from hunger and now cried out to the world.  
  
In the same forest, another heard the cries. He stood where he was for a moment, listening and trying to be certain that he was truly hearing something.  
  
Balgus by name, this man was in his early forties and still quite fit for his years. He was dressed in a samurai's garb. Mostly cloth with metal armor held in place by straps. A sword strapped to his side was his sole weapon.  
  
It may have seemed a little odd to some for a man to travel alone with only a sword as his protection. With the way things had been going the last few weeks, with bandit attacks becoming a constant lately. They attacked anyone they came across. But he wasn't worried in the least of a challenge.  
  
Not that there were many who would dare to challenge Balgus of Fanelia if they knew who he was. His swordsmanship was well known all over the face of Gaea and in the entire world, only two others were at the same level of expertise. If anyone tried to face him one-on-one, they'd soon find themselves in for quite a shock.  
  
Balgus stood for a moment more, trying to locate the source. He had been listening to it for several minutes now. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he was determined to find out.  
  
Unsheathing his sword as a precaution, Balgus started on his way, using the cries as a guide. For the next few moments, he walked through the forest, listening and on full alert. Eventually, his search led him to a tree surrounded by thick brush and undergrowth.  
  
As he drew closer, the cries certainly grew more intense and were definitely coming from the tree. On his guard, Balgus knelt down and used his sword to push the brush aside. What he found was a hollow at the base of the trunk that held something he had never expected to find . Within the hollow, lay a babe; an infant of Cats, one of the many species of Beast Men that roamed Gaea. It lay in a pile of dead leaves and grass, wrapped securely in a blanket. For a moment, Balgus simply stared down at the bundle, more than a little surprised by this discovery. This was most certainly not what he had expected to find.  
  
When his initial shock wore away, Balgus sheathed his sword, reached into the hollow and carefully removing its occupant, who instantly grew quiet when it felt his hands. He held the infant gently, a female by his guess, watching her as she watched him. Her bright eyes already reflected a strong curiosity even at this young age, as well as the unmistakable demand for food.  
  
Lying on top of the blanket, clutched in one small fist, was a necklace. Balgus took this from where it lay and the infant's hold, and took a moment to examine it.  
  
The necklace was of simple material. Its string was a leather strip of good quality and seemed to be in good enough condition. On the end, there hung a long, cylinder-shaped stone. The color was sort of pinkish with a hint of black on one end. Its edges were somewhat sharpened and seemed to have been worn down on one side over a period of time.  
  
It was unlike any piece of jewelry that Balgus had seen before. It was pretty enough, but definitely not something that a court lady would wear. He could only assume that it had belonged to whoever had left the kitten here. In respect for that, Balgus tucked it away into the pouch he kept tied to his belt, instead of tossing it aside.  
  
As to how his discovery had come to be here, there was only one guess as to that and it was part of the reason Balgus himself was here. The day before, a group of bandits had struck and attacked the small town of Irini. In the process of looting and plundering the town, they had burned and destroyed nearly everything.  
  
During the destruction, many lives had been lost. The bandits had shown no discretion when they plundered the village. Anyone who stood in their way was fair game and was slaughtered without a trace of remorse.  
  
Among those killed had been a group of Cats that had arrived in the town some weeks before. Their exact numbers were uncertain, as they had only been seen in a single group publicly only twice, but at least seven had been found; five adults and two small children. All were dead. The others were unaccounted for, however many there were, and so there was no way to be certain of their fate. Though it was most likely that of the missing shared the same fate as they comrades and were dead somewhere in the forest.  
  
So it was probably from among those this little one had come. Beyond that, Balgus could only guess. What he did know was that someone had gone out of their way to keep this child from being discovered by the bandits and now she was now alone. If there were any survivors of her group, then they would be long gone by this time and there was no way of tracking them down to return the young one. Which left him momentarily wondering what to do with the child; in the end though, it took little thought. He knew what had to be done.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky, small one, and be grateful to whoever left you here. Thanks to them, you'll certainly have a better fate than those others," Balgus said to the bundle, to which all he received in response was another demanding whimper.  
  
Shaking his head, he kneeled down and set the infant on the ground again. Her eyes threatened a renewed set of wails, but he ignored that. Reaching into his pack, Balgus pulled out several lengths of leather strap that he had recently bought. Laying them out, he arranged the straps in a series of patterns; some of them lying slanted while others lay off to the side, waiting for another purpose . With that done, he picked up the infant again and set her among the straps. Working silently, he soon tied the straps here and there, attaching them at various points to the blanket. It took a few moments of work and a little bit of ingenuity, but eventually, he managed to create a makeshift sling out of the blanket and straps.  
  
Satisfied with his work, Balgus picked up the sling and strapped it to his back. For a moment, the infant was a little surprised by this new experience and started on a new round of protesting wails. Apparently, she wanted to held in someone's arms, like she always had, not to be carried on their back. But Balgus kept her where she was, despite her protests.  
  
He walked about a bit, allowing his little passenger to adjust to the difference. It worked. After a few moments of movement, the infant soon became quiet. It was different from what she was used to, but she adapted to it quickly.  
  
When his new cargo was sufficiently calmed, Balgus moved on. He returned the remaining straps back to their place in his pack and set off. He wanted to reach his destination by nightfall at least, and there was a long road ahead for both of them between now and then.  
  
As for the infant, she simply lay quietly in her sling. Hunger was still raging within her and would continue to grow worse until she received some kind of nourishment. But that would be soon, instinct was somehow telling her. For now, she was content to enough to know that she was with someone. The warmth of another person, even a stranger, was ample replacement for now.  
  
It wasn't the same warmth she had felt up to this point though. That warmth had been filled with love and caring, and other things that she couldn't yet understand. This warmth had none of that. It was a little caring, but only out of concern. Not like the one that had provided everything she had ever needed.  
  
Dimly, in her own innocent way, she remembered the one that had given her that original warmth. A face was in a haze of others that paraded through the young one's memory. There were many, but this was one of the main ones. It was always smiling or doing something comforting. Now it had gone somewhere and she didn't know where or why. **************** Balgus kept pace for the rest of the day, stopping only once in late morning at the first farmhouse that he came to. There, he purchased some milk for the infant, who had begun to wail again as their journey progressed. Under the instruction of the farmer's wife, he fed his charge and kept extra bottles for later usage.  
  
After leaving the farm, Balgus continued his journey. On his way, he went through fields and small plots of trees that littered the landscape. He met with few other travelers; a merchant and his guards, and a peddler or two that went from town to town. They offered the occasional wave but little else. Not surprising. And other than these, he and the child were alone on the road.  
  
Their solitude ended when Balgus' hiking brought them to the gates of a city near twilight. It was small compared to some of the others that Balgus had been to in his time, but it was the one that he preferred above all others. Within the walls surrounding the city, hundreds of houses were built next to each other, sheltering the people who made their homes there.  
  
The gates themselves were great wooden structures that stood more than thirty feet into the air. They had stood there for nearly a century, being made of a good sturdy hardwood that required little repairs through the years.  
  
Stopping before them, Balgus cried," Ho!"  
  
At his cry, a pair of faces appeared on the wall above. They were guards on sentry duty. In daylight they would have recognized him instantly. But in the near darkness, it was impossible for them to be sure who they were speaking to, so they were very cautious.  
  
"Speak. Who goes there?" one of the guards called.  
  
"Balgus!" he called back.  
  
"Balgus? Welcome back, sir. We've been expecting you. Find the ones responsible, sir?" called the guard.  
  
Balgus shook his head, answering," Only the few that were foolish enough to remain behind. The rest managed to escape."  
  
"Too bad, sir. I heard from some warriors who returned earlier that there was a great deal of loss in Irini," the guard called," Lower the gates!"  
  
Before him, the gates opened to reveal the kingdom of Fanelia. The streets were quiet now as nightfall finally fell and so was his charge. During the course of the day, the babe had been extremely fussy at times and had been very trying on ever his patience. Now, sated with the extra milk Balgus had given her before they arrived and her own drowsiness, she was asleep in her sling.  
  
In silence, Balgus made his way through the streets of Fanelia. Here and there, he came across a few who were still out. They offered quick greetings when they recognized him, which he did in return. Then each went about their own business and Balgus did the same.  
  
Eventually, he reached his destination; his home when not traveling. Before him, a castle rose far above the city of Fanelia. It had been constructed generations before, in the early days of the kingdom. The castle itself consisted of the same white stone that the homes were built of, only several layers thick for protection. It was also several stories higher than others, the highest thing in the kingdom in fact. Surpassed only by a great tree that rose even higher than the castle and that was at the heart of the forest behind the castle.  
  
He stood there for a moment, gazing up at the castle. Since he had first started his travels, this was the place the Balgus most considered home. It was here that he had found men who he respected and who could be counted on to protect his back in battle.  
  
Moving on, Balgus passed through the castle gates unchallenged. The men on duty knew him by sight and offered no resistance. They saluted as he went by, though quite a few had other looks on their faces when they saw what he carried on his back.  
  
"What possessed him to bring that thing into the castle?" whispered one of the guards," There's no telling where that thing's been. " Balgus, still well within earshot, chose to ignore the man for now. He was one of the new arrivals who had come in during the last few weeks. Young and brazen, this soldier, probably the one named Garth from the accent that he used, really had no idea how things could go or why some men would do certain things.  
  
Garth would learn of such things soon enough though. If he wanted to remain a member of the palace guard anyway. As head of Fanelia's samurai, Balgus would not tolerate otherwise for very long.  
  
His thoughts drifted away from young Garth and back to his own business. There was still much for Balgus to do this night before he retired. He had to report to the King on the status of Irini and he still had to consider his small charge's future.  
  
In regard to the kitten, that part was at least partially in his mind. From the moment he had found her, Balgus had known that it was his responsibility to find some kind of home for this child. For the moment, he didn't have any permanent plans for her, but he knew of a temporary one.  
  
Among the servants, there was a middle-aged woman who acted as official nurse and caretaker for the young children of the servants and anyone else who needed a sitter. Molly by name, she offered no objections to age or rank of a child, only that it was understood that once they were placed in her care, that she took full responsibility for them and would take no outside objections. A little stern at times, Molly enjoyed what she did and was well liked by those she cared for. Which was why until a more permanent solution could be found, Balgus believed that Molly was the best choice to care for Fanelia's newest guest.  
  
The little one's care would have to wait for the moment though. Before she was taken to Molly, Balgus knew that he had to report to the King of his return. Once that was done, he could excuse himself for a short time and deliver the child to Molly . Plan in mind, Balgus made his way to the staircase that led to the upper chambers of the castle. There, on the third floor, he would find the rooms of his Majesty, Goua Fanel, King of Fanelia. Who had been waiting for some time at this point.  
  
"Balgus?" a voice asked from the shadows as he turned a corner.  
  
At the call, Balgus halted and turned. In the lamp light of the hallway, he could just make out someone in the doorway there. A woman in her mid- thirties stood in the doorway. Her dress was that of a court lady of high rank but still vastly different than what most of them wore. It was green silk braided with a few strings of pearls and a sash of gold tassel. Elegant yet simple, especially when compared to those of other women who attended the royal court of Fanelia.  
  
Yet that was how one could best describe both the dress and the woman who wore it. For this woman was no ordinary lady of the court. She was the Queen of Fanelia herself; co-ruler of the kingdom, comfort and advisor to the King and mother of his children.  
  
Varie by name, she never went out of her way to draw much attention to herself. Which was easy enough to see by the way she dressed. As Queen, she could have the most expensive and extravagant gowns in the kingdom. Instead she chose to wear more simple ones that were still elegant but not too overdone as some.  
  
Stepping out of the doorway to her rooms, the Queen asked," Do you bring good news of the town?"  
  
Balgus always felt uncomfortable in the company of the Queen, despite his Lord's love for her. He always gave her the respect that was due to her rank and he knew her to be a good person. But the matter of her heritage and race still bothered him at times even after all these years and he was a little uneasy speaking to her alone.  
  
He had been there that night, when his Lord and King, Goua of Fanelia had found the Queen. That night, they had been preparing for a final battle and Balgus and the King had gone off to talk alone. At the time, Balgus had been preparing for something himself. Once the war was won, he planned to leave Fanelia and go out into the world, in order to hone his own skills to their full potential. The King had tried to dissuade him but with little success. When he knew that Balgus' mind was made up, Goua had wished him luck instead and asked him to return to Fanelia once he had accomplished his goal.  
  
Before Balgus had a chance to answer, a strange melody had filled the air around the two men. They were quite surprised and had stood there for a moment, trying to understand if it were real or if it was a trick of the night. When they went to find its source, they found it to be quite true.  
  
The melody was the song of a young woman who stood alone near the shore of a lake. They had watched her from the shadows for a moment, not sure if they wanted to catch her attention just yet or not. That was when they discovered what the woman truly was. Still singing, she braced herself as a pair of wings sprouted from her back and she turned to face where they stood in the forest.  
  
Anyone who lived on Gaea had heard of the winged people, known as Draconians. They were the descendants and cursed destroyers of Atlantis. They were considered demons, creatures to keep well away from because of the bad luck and ill fate that brought upon any who associated with them. A fact that Balgus had known quite well when he leapt to defend his King.  
  
It was not a feeling that Goua had shared. He had no fear of the Draconian woman, of Varie. In fact, he held quite a different feeling with her. A feeling of sudden and intense love. A love that Varie returned, for she swore that it was prophesied that she could wed no other but Goua of Fanelia. Which was what happened.  
  
Though many had objected to it, Goua, who had fallen greatly in love with the Draconian woman on sight, returned to Fanelia with Varie and wed her. Now she was his Queen and the mother of his two sons, Folken and Van. So far, Varie had proven to be a good Queen and mother, but mostly kept to herself, since there were still those who had uneasy feelings toward her and what she might represent.  
  
Despite his own uneasiness, Balgus still bowed respectively and answered," I am afraid not, Your Majesty. There was a great deal of damage done to the town before our forces arrived. We managed to capture a few of those responsible, but most of the band escaped."  
  
"That is unfortunate. Have you told Goua yet?" said the Queen.  
  
"No, Your Majesty. I have only returned to Fanelia in the last while and was on my way to see him, before I attended to some personal business," answered Balgus.  
  
It was at this moment that his young passenger decided to awaken. Hunger was growing in her again and woke her from the peaceful slumber that she had fallen into. She began whimpering once more and then started crying.  
  
Balgus sighed inwardly and wished that the child had had a better sense of timing. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to draw the Queen's attention to what he carried. But it had already happened. Varie was already trying to glimpse over his shoulder, to see what he carried.  
  
"What is that you have, Balgus?" asked the Queen.  
  
Seeing no other alternative, Balgus simply slid the sling off of his back and held the infant before him. She was still whimpering, but had stopped her crying. Her whimpers were more than enough to convey the hunger she was feeling.  
  
"Oh," the Queen said with surprise.  
  
She stared at the bundle that Balgus had for a moment, as if she weren't quite sure what to make of it. Then, to the warrior's surprise, she walked up to him and held her arms out to him. He couldn't believe it. She wanted to take the infant for herself.  
  
Balgus was a little uncertain if he should or not, but there really wasn't any reason to keep the Queen from having a closer look at his charge. So, sling and all, he handed the child over to the Queen.  
  
She looked at the small child in her arms with sympathy and pity. Instinctively, from her own years of experience, she began to rock the child gently and soon the whimpers were quiet. A small wonder in Balgus' eyes. He had been carrying the child all day and the only way he had been able to comfort the young orphan was by feeding it.  
  
Then again, he was a warrior and not a mother. He knew nothing of such things. All he knew was how to fight with honor and how to train the others to do the same.  
  
"Does the child have a name, Balgus?" asked Varie as she turned, child still in hand, and reentered her rooms with Balgus following right to the doorway.  
  
"If she does, then I am afraid that I do not know it, Your Majesty. I found her in the forest near Irini, a day's walk from here. She was alone and there was no trace of anyone else, besides this necklace," Balgus replied as he pulled the charm from his belt pouch.  
  
He held the trinket out for the Queen to see. In the candlelight it seemed to wink slightly as it swayed in his grasp. Varie looked at it and then back at the babe in her arms, the sadness in her eyes growing.  
  
"It must have belonged to someone who loved her a great deal," she said," Which means we will have to return it to her when she is old enough."  
  
"We"? That was a little surprising. Balgus assumed that she meant the necklace should be return to the child by whomever took over responsibility for her care and rearing. But the tone that the Queen was using somehow suggested otherwise. Her next words confirmed as much.  
  
"I think that we will keep her here. All children deserve a home, no matter what their origins are," said the Queen.  
  
She rocked the babe in her arms, her own years of experience telling her exactly what rhythm to use. Reassured by the movement, the child remained asleep. She curled tighter into her blanket, dreaming away like any innocent and remaining totally oblivious of the conversation that would determine her future. "Are you certain, Your Majesty?" asked Balgus, recalling the reactions he had received for bringing the child, however little he believed they really mattered.  
  
"Where else would she go, Balgus? There are no Cat tribes within miles of Fanelia who could, so that leaves us," answered Varie.  
  
"As you wish, Your Majesty," nodded Balgus, bowing once more and a little surprised by the Queen's interest in the infant.  
  
"Thank you, Balgus. You may go now," Varie said.  
  
"Good evening, your Majesty," Balgus nodded.  
  
He bowed one last time, and then moved to exit the room. Before going, Balgus took one last glance at the Queen and the infant. Both were totally oblivious of his presence now. The Queen was still rocking the child, keeping her asleep. He watched them for a moment longer, and then withdrew, but not before placing the necklace on a small table near the door, where it would be found soon enough. **************** Van could barely contain himself as he was led to his Mother's sitting room. Earlier that morning, just before the servant came to get him for breakfast, his older brother Folken had come to his room. Folken said that before they had breakfast, that Mother had something special to show them.  
  
So they were off, with Folken holding his hand and Van hardly able to keep his excitement in check. His mind was racing as to what his Mother wanted to show them. Whenever she had a surprise, it truly was something special.  
  
Maybe it was a new toy like the one he had seen when the traveling performers had come to the festival last month. Or maybe a sword like Folken was learning to use. Whatever it was, he most hoped that it would be the sword. Then he could learn to be a warrior, just like Folken.  
  
When they finally reached Mother's sitting room, Van nearly burst. He was just itching to find out what Mother wanted to show them. Somehow though, he managed to keep his excitement and curiosity from getting too out of hand. No mere feat for a two year old known for his outbursts.  
  
"Now you have to be very quiet, Van. You don't want to startle her," Folken warned him before they entered.  
  
Which was strange. How could they startle their Mother if she already knew that they were coming? That made no sense.  
  
Nonetheless, the boy did as he was told and remained quiet as they entered the room. When they did, he could see his Mother sitting off in a corner by the window. She sat in the familiar rocking chair that Van remembered from the nights when his Mother had rocked him to keep the nightmares away. It had been some time since that had happened but it still brought happy thoughts to the young Prince's mind.  
  
Now she was sitting there again, rocking gently back and forth like she had done with Van and years earlier with Folken. But there was something else in her arms that Van had never seen before. It was small and he couldn't quite make out what it was. Could it be the surprise that Folken had spoken of?  
  
Curiosity urging him forth, he let go of Folken's hand and moved over cautiously toward his Mother. He kept in what his brother had said and remained quiet until he was beside her.  
  
"Wha' that, Mother?" asked Van, trying to get her attention," Brother said there was a surprise."  
  
Varie looked up and smiled gently at her youngest child. He still looked back at her curiously and then at what she held . "This is what I wanted to show you. She's baby, Van. Balgus found her," answered his Mother, holding the bundle out for the Prince to see.  
  
What he saw made Van's mind flood with questions, though he remained silent for once. It really was a baby, but one that was unlike any other that he had ever seen before. It looked a little Human, but couldn't have been. There was fur all over its face and huge ears that stuck out the side of the blanket it was wrapped in.  
  
"She's all furry. How come?" asked Van in awe.  
  
"The little one is a Cat, Van. One of the Beast People that Father told you about, remember?" explained Folken.  
  
"Like Wolves?" asked Van.  
  
"Yes, in a way, Van. But just a different kind of Beast People. There are many kinds living on Gaea, you know, not just Wolves," nodded Folken.  
  
"Oh," said Van quietly, never taking his eyes from the small bundle that his Mother held.  
  
In his short life, Van had seen many babies. Some were the offspring of the castle servants or the samurais, while others were born to common folk who came to voice their concerns at court. There had even been a pair of twins who had visited once when their parents had come from a foreign country to discuss trade agreements.  
  
He had never seen one like this before though. Those babies had all been normal, with nothing interesting about them. All they did was sleep, eat, and cry. He wasn't able to play with them and their parents had all been mean and his parents had scolded when he had complained about it. But the one before him seemed different somehow.  
  
She looked like she would probably do all the boring things that the other babies had done and not much else. Even if she did though, at least this one had an advantage that the others didn't. Unlike the rest, who had all been wrinkled and dressed in silly clothes, this one was at least nice to look at.  
  
Her fur and ears looked soft and fuzzy, like the newborn colts he had seen in the corrals near the palace stables. He kind of liked the light brown of her fur too, even though he really didn't approve of the infant's hair color. Pink of any shade had never really been his favorite color, but he guessed that it really didn't matter. It wasn't too much altogether and he could deal with it.  
  
"Do you like her, Van?" asked Folken, to which his younger sibling nodded emphatically and brought light chuckle from both mother and elder son.  
  
"She's visiting us, with her mother and father?" asked Van.  
  
That brought an immediate silence to Mother and Folken. They looked first at each other and then at Van. Their expressions were filled with emotions that the young Prince really couldn't understand. There seemed to be a little bit of sadness, but mostly it was things that he hadn't seen before.  
  
"She doesn't have any parents, Van. She's an orphan," Folken explained finally, after a nod from Varie.  
  
"O'phan?" Van echoed," What that?"  
  
"Orphan. It.it means that she doesn't have a family anymore. Balgus found her alone," Folken continued, clearly not wishing to explain this to the child when he saw the dismayed and stunned expression on Van's face.  
  
"No family?" he repeated.  
  
"But she won't be alone forever. We're her family now, Van. She will be staying here, with us," explained Varie before the boy could say anything else.  
  
That certainly cheered the boy. If the baby was a permanent member of their family, then that meant that she wouldn't be alone. It also meant that he could be her big brother and teach her things like Folken did with him. Then he would really be more like the older sibling that he so idolized.  
  
This suddenly brought something else to the young Prince's mind. If the baby was going to stay, then what were they supposed to call her? Neither his Mother nor Folken had mentioned a name yet. Did that mean that she didn't have one, like she didn't have a mother and father like her?  
  
"Mother, what's the baby's name?" he asked.  
  
His Mother shook her head and answered," I don't know, Van."  
  
"She needs a name," Van insisted, this suddenly becoming more important than he had realized.  
  
"Easy now. What do you think her name should be, Van?" asked Folken.  
  
That question brought an immediate silence over Van and sent him into deep thought. Though barely 2, Van understood more than some people gave him credit for. He knew how important names were; they were what told everyone who you were and where you came from. Like his name, Van Slanzar de Fanel, which told everyone that he was a Prince of Fanelia. So when choosing a name, one had to be careful and make sure that it was just right.  
  
So for the next few moments, Van was lost in thought. Folken watched him with an amused smile, remaining quiet so that his younger sibling could 'think in peace.' His mother had turned her attention back to their new charge momentarily, to be sure that she didn't waken just yet.  
  
Names raced through the young Prince's mind as he tried to think. Each time a new one came into place, it was discarded as quickly as the last. None of what he had come with seemed to be just right. None of them worked for what he thought the new baby should be called.  
  
Finally, it came to him. It was a name that he had heard one of the servants mention once not too long ago. At the time, he had barely paid attention, since there had been sweets to be snatched that day, but now, it stuck out in his young mind like the Mystic Moon on a clear night.  
  
He looked up at his older brother and then to his mother. They looked back at the boy with patient curiosity. Things were quiet between the three of them for a moment, as Van worked up the nerve to say the name that he had chosen.  
  
"Well, Van?" Folken said finally," What do you think the baby's name should be?"  
  
Gathering his courage, Van stood firm and said proudly," Merle."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed my first attempt at an Escaflowne fan-fic. It's not much but I'm proud of it. Thanks for taking the time to read it. Bye. ( 


End file.
